Circles
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Sequel to New Start. Vicky and Huey are handing out flyers in the mall while Lola and Riley are under house arrest. Some parks may fly and others start to heat up. Appearance from the White Shadow. Huey/OC
1. lost

_Huey – the prologue _

_A new friendship _

_Like a growing fruit _

_A blossoming flower_

_A journey _

_But the adolescent pain _

_Interferes one way or another_

_My heal want is for _

_From her _

_The new girl _

That night Huey Freeman dreamed of the orange-red haired samurai; he was deeply into his idle dreams. The combat fight was competitive in a dystopian world in Japan. The girl was a master swordswoman for thirteen; there was no logic in her actions to why she was one step ahead of him. There were no physical advantages to her craft, any magic or superhuman abilities but beautifully repulsive face kept him on lock, then lying on the ground with her standing over him. She says.

_Hey Freeman, how's it going?_

Then he gasped out his bed to see his Granddad standing over him.

"Mmhm, dreaming about the samurai girl wasn't you?" Granddad said rudely

"She's always there" he replied

"Shut up and let me get some sleep" he said as Riley was awake

"Dang, Huey, can't a nigga get some sleep around here, stop dreaming about that bitch" Riley said rudely as he went back to sleep

For Huey, it was a revelation that Vicky Cortez was in his life; he had always secretly wanted a friend that truly understood him and was on the same side, all he could think was about her elegantly well she spoke for a Mexican mixed girl, how she was intellectually as smart as he was. Vicky left him something so he picked it up to read it.

_Huey _

_I'm serious of being out _

_Negros Diablos is done _

_They have a new leader so I don't care _

_I've seen you around town_

_Never had the courage to talk to you _

_Cuz I was shy and was quiet mostly _

_I want to accept the invite _

_Only if we get into a 'little' trouble _

_My sister's on house arrest for a week so it's the perfect time_

_Adios, Vicky _

The letter may be at short notice but it meant something, this revolutionary wasn't going to hand out leaflets in the Woodcrest mall alone. Tonight was an adrenaline rush, being shot at by entourage niggas, saving Vicky's ass back there and he even got to hold her in his arms for a short time; he saw an empowered young girl, she was willing to die for her sister. Back in the night street, she touched him where no one has gone. His heart. He always kept that part of him closed. It didn't bother him that Vicky was a girl and a lovely one at that.

_Lola _

Damn it, Lola was on house arrest along with her new best friend Riley Freeman, it was unfair, no TV, no music, no basketball and no video games. This was the worst day of her life so she had to be stuck at home, alone while her grandmother was jogging in the park with the neighbours around the hood. Lola was stuck in her room doing math at a PHD level as she was in advanced math at J Edgar Hoover Elementary School which meant that she had to do math with the Asians but was better than them. Lola never like old Uncle Ruckus because he called her a badly dressed Chico which was racist, Vicky told her to ignore his self-hating ass. Lola knew that she could be rich and famous for being a geek so it wasn't all bad; she even did Riley's math homework for him when bored in the hood. Lola was making money on the sly, doing everybody's math homework for them while she was on house arrest. Lola would do the work and get them papa stacks rolling, damn, kids in Woodcrest were dumb, even the white kids. Lola was a great math student in Queens but wanted to do better than most. Her phone rang so she answered it.

"JA, watcha doing?" Jocelyn said on the other line

"Math homework" Lola replied

"Dang, sorry about last night"

"Tell Andre to fuck his own sister"

"Wow, why"

"You homie ass niggas left me to die"

"We are all sorry"

"Don't matter; Riley and Cindy are the only niggas I need"

"JA, please"

"Fuck you and everybody else in WC2"

Vicky 

Vicky was sitting under the oak tree on the hill, she was with Jason Rosenberg, and most people called him the boy version of Jazmine which was true. Jason was wearing a Metallica shirt, black pants, blue-white Nike sneakers, he was always on his IPod, listening to heavy metal or hard rock music, and he was sitting with her. Jason liked hanging around with Vicky; she was caring and protective to the people around her. Vicky stood up to look closer as the October leaves were blowing around her, the red scarf around her neck joined in the winds, so did her hair.

"I'm gonna get a dollar from the Tooth Fairy" Jason said playfully

"Why is that?"

"I just know every tooth that falls out then I get a dollar"  
"There is no such thing as a Tooth Fairy"

"Then who is leaving the money"

"Your parents, they are the only ones with the cash and the access to your room"

"Why would they lie to me?"

"The truth hurts Jason, the world is a cruel and evil place where people get nothing for free, get cheated by those in powers and you want to know what else"

"What"

"You and everybody you know and care about is gonna die" she said darkly as Jason ran away crying and all terrified

"You enjoy destroying hopes and dreams" a male voice said, it was coming from behind

"It's the truth so deal with it"  
"You always were a cold-hearted girl Victoria"

"Go away" she said as she turned around to see a white man in a suit, his hair was white as he was wearing Billy Cosby glasses

"I'm always watching you"

"Then don't"

"Why should I?"

"It's a federal offense to stalk a minor"

"You never cared about what the system does so you break the rules"

"You're no better than Shequanda"

"Who"

"The name I have chosen for the voice in my head"

"So a black woman, are you possessed""  
"No, just like to be alone"

"You have to accept love in your heart"

"No"

"Suit yourself" he said as she blinked once then he was gone

Vicky couldn't believe it, this white man has been shadowing her since she was ten years old, no name or anything; she remembered that she was supposed to be at the Freeman's to help Huey distribute the flyers at the mall. Vicky had a backpack full of flyers that she made of her own last morning; she was in a rush, was it a date?

_Running is pointless_

_To some _

_I have a purpose _

_A new friend _

_A date maybe _

_And a possibility of my first kiss _

Vicky saw Esteban Montez and Shanice Brown in the hood together with the autumn leaves around them; they seem close to each other so she ignored them so she kept running past all the white folk in the Woodcrest neighbourhood to get to the Freeman house.


	2. makin' it

_Helena_

Helena was jogging in the park with Robert, Tom and Greta but they had to bring that old racist nigga Ruckus along because he found Greta attractive even though she was married. The idea was splendid as she could socialise and complain about her rowdy granddaughters to her new friends. Helena wanted a peaceful day without Vicky's emotional distress and Lola's menace; she was sitting with Robert on the bench, she did find the dorky old man funny so there might be a spark for a man for her white sister Sally or her black sister Kelly, both were youngster than her.

"Lovin' the outdoors" Helena asked

"No damn boys" Robert replied

"You said it"

"What's with Huey?"

"Vicky is the same, I can't work it out"

"Girl, boys are hard

"They need some motherly love"

"I need a date"

"I have a friend that's available tonight"

"Who"

"Anita Jones, from the book club I joined yesterday""  
Thanks"

"You're well sweet man, let's run"

Vicky 

Vicky was inside the Freeman house, organising the leaflets into backpacks with Huey, she had an incentive that she wanted to be around him forever. Vicky always found afro guys attractive and daring on a nigga, she was wearing a navy blue thermal sweater as it hides her overdeveloped D cup breast; she had the boob gene from her mom as she naturally had large breasts, she had to hide them because boys in middle school where horny and idiotic. She always wore black combat pants to hide her slender legs and nice butt. Vicky wanted to be noticed for her revolutionary mind-set, not her body. Vicky accidently touched his hand; sparks fizzed out as she was hypervating silently.

"What's wrong with you?" Huey asked patiently

"Nothing" Vicky replied

"Are you sure?"

_(Why would he care?)_ "I'm fine man, let's go"

"I could do it yourself"

"Why aren't you with Jazmine?"

"She had a new pal, someone who likes her as she much as he does"

"She and Jason are cute together"

"Don't say it"

"OK, I'm won't Freeman"

"We are here" Esteban yelled as he and Shanice came in the house

"_Dang, cockblockers alert" Shequanda yelled in her head _

_Jason_

Jason was in the mall with Jazmine Dubois; he has always had a crush on her since he was ten, he had always noticed her strawberry blonde puffballs for hair, it was cool and unique, and this was his first date with her. Jason was happy that her mom and dad could trust him with their daughter. Jason had a Mexican father and a white mother so he and Jazmine shared biracial insecurities and fears of being lost in their identities. Jason brought hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate for his friend girl.

"Thanks" Jazmine said kindly

"What about the doll from last week?" Jason replied

"You are silly"

"I know"

"Can we see the new Usher movie later?"

"Sure, if Esteban drives "

"Jason. You are nice boy unlike someone we know"

"Don't drag it down; we are hanging a good time"

"OK"

Jason was getting closer to the girl of his dreams, he wasn't going to let Huey Freeman ruin it as he crushed his hopes of staring in the Christmas play three years ago, he was still cut up about it, he wanted to be the star so his parents will be proud of him so venomous of his bitter towards Vicky's new friend. Vicky was his best friend and Jazmine was his love so taking the two girls that meant a lot to Huey was a bitch. Jason had to let go of the resentment as the school counsellor said so. They were walking out of the mall to hang out at the park.

_Huey _

This mild mannered revolutionary was with a girl in public, a girl that dressed like a boy, he didn't know what she was hiding underneath the clothes but to the dear lord, no. Granddad said it was a sin to have forbidden thoughts about a woman so he didn't care as he was still confused about religion and God. Vicky may be repulsive to everybody else that looked at her as she had a lot of blemishes on her face a small zit so she was the most flawed girl he had ever met. They were handing out leaflets and flyers in the mall. Vicky was having a good time, they saw Esteban and Shanice handing them out as well. This was going to change something, the trendy white folk were curious into two thirteen year old minorities are questioning society as an evil place to be. Esteban and Shanice were being crossed by two policemen; by Vicky's hearing the man in uniform was trying to stop them but Esteban comes to her defence so he was getting cuffed by the officers but the two other policemen were looking at Vicky and Huey so they started running with their backpacks on their backs. The police were chasing them out of the mall, the feet trampling on the ground as the two revolutionaries were on the run from the white supremacist law.

_Lola _

Lola was doing math on the whiteboard, she was so bored that she did Vicky's homework for the month as she had nothing to do in this house, she was doing the homework of Trey Johnson, the basketball star at Woodcrest High, rumour has it that he was going to signed by the Clippers when he graduates from high school but he was failing math so he promised to pay her $100 to do his homework for the month so it was easy paper money; this week she would be making $570 for math homework alone.

_Vicky_

Huey and Vicky were back at the Freeman house in the living room, she was filled with adrenaline while she was running away from the cops, and she loved it. Huey wasn't in the mood as he was reading a book on the couch while they were sitting there. Vicky had a strange feeling inside of her. She never had a friend like him before. Vicky was not always certain about her feelings and emotions but as a teenager she has to deal with them. She was reading the newspaper from the coffee table, she turned to the celebrity page to see that Ryan Seacrest go his woman jacked by Jesse McCartney, a taller and superior man so she was mesmerised by the stupidity of white pop culture and black pop culture as both races have gone dumb. Vicky wanted to know if what she was feeling is true. It was quite hot in the house so she removed her sweater to reveal a purple vest top that made most of her insecurities exist.


	3. the kiss

_Huey _

Huey couldn't stand it, looking at Vicky's boyish body from the book, he know it was disrespectful to look at her as he wanted to see her for the smart girl that she is, his eye tried to divert back to the book. He even wanted to touch her.

"So what are you reading?" Vicky asked

"Chains" Huey replied

"I have a copy as well"

"A woman's perspective is a nice challenge"

"I loved the ending"

"Don't spoil it Vicky"

"Is there anything worth having another than peace and equality in the world?"

"What's got you so worked up?"

"You are smart, way beyond the average seventh grade level, say you are going to change the world someday but do you want anything else"

"No"

"Why, aren't I worth it?"

"Are you crazy?"

"I have always cared about what you thought of me, you think I'm a hoodrat from Queens with nothing but a body to show for it"

"I don't hate you Vicky, don't you tell Shanice how cold I am towards you"

"I don't think your cold but..."

"What"

"I can't say it"

"Tell me Vicky, I'm not going to judge you because you are a girl"  
"I love you"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, I said I love you, happy now, not in a friendship way but you never cared about my feelings so I hate you now" Vicky said as she turned around, got off the couch to walk away, tears were running down her eyes. She wouldn't stand to be rejected and thrown away like trash. Her steps were cut short as she left Huey's hand on her wrist.

Vicky turned around and tried to pull herself away from her friend's grip. 'Let go of me' she pleaded. 'I hate you', you enormous asshole, I hat..." but her words were cut short with Huey's lips meeting hers.

_Vicky stopped breathing. _

_Huey_

_Damn, it, what did I do?_

_Vicky_

Vicky held the kiss for a few more minutes before realising what she had done, she felt ashamed. 'I love you too Vicky, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know' and then he kissed her, this time more passion fuelled. Vicky couldn't believe what was happening, her first kiss. He was still kissing her, grabbing onto the bottom hemline of her vest top, she allowed his tongue to enter her so deeply. They were on the couch, it was sunset outside. They kissed passionately for a few more seconds. Vicky didn't care if it made her feel soft or weak, she loved him and he loved her, at only thirteen, it was too much for either of them. Then he muzzled his head on her shoulder, kissing her soft skin. She wanted to heal the inner wounds in his heart.

_Huey_

I shouldn't like it

Vicky was a stupid girl from Queens that did nothing. Vicky was laid back on the couch as my head was on her shoulder. I could feel her tender fingers brushing through my afro gently as if I was an infant child; she hummed a song that I didn't know. I liked it and her. I wanted Vicky to be here forever; she and Jazmine mean a lot to me. Vicky was the other half leftist I dreamed and wanted and Jazmine was my best friend. 'I will never leave you' she whispered.


	4. lola's date and vicky's challenge

_Robert_

_I was damn tired of women, not goin' for me; it was like my game was dried up. _

Helena Munroe was the most comical mixed raced woman he had come across, she liked _Friday_ and looking for dates so they could be siblings. He opened the door to see his worst fears. Helena's granddaughter Vicky and Huey kissing, he knew it would happen because of the dinner party. Robert understood that Huey was becoming a man, dealing with his infatuation with girls and he had found one. Vicky was embarrassed as she was caught so she put her sweater on, collected her backpack and rushed past the old man and left the house. Granddad sat beside his oldest grandson as they were going to have the talk.

"You OK, boy"

"Granddad I think I..."

"I know you think you love her but it's a phase"

"I wanted her"

"There are other girls"

"She is what I want in a girl"

"Sometimes things don't go the way we want them too"

"What"

"Just stay clear of the girl"  
"Where did you go"

"On a date"

"With who"

"A friend of Helena's""  
"How did it go?"

"Terrible"

"You will find a woman that will love you"

"How can it be so hard?"  
"Life is hard but we have to live with it"

"Boy, I'm glad that you are the smart one"

"Really"

"No, boy, be normal"

The talk with Granddad has been comforting but cynical; all his revolutionary grandson could think about was his Mexican counterpart. All he can think about how sincere she was about everything, her words were like poetry and her statements resonated with him, inside his cold heart. Huey enjoyed his brother bring under house arrest so he could be at peace while reading about the great black women of the world.

Vicky

Vicky was sitting under the oak tree at night, she was quite cold with her red scarf around her neck, she was recovering from the embarrassment and humiliation when caught red handed by Mr Freeman, she was mortified so she came here to clear her mind. Vicky had a feeling Shequanda was coming back to gloat or congratulate her on confessing her feelings for Huey, a boy she loved and now hated.

_Love_

_What does it mean to be in love? _

_To feel special _

_To feel something _

_To feel complete _

_To avoid being alone and worthless_

_Like everybody else _

_Love it lowers's realistic expectations _

_Men want a lap dog_

_Women want tenderness_

_Why does it happen? _

'Aren't you shit today, baby girl' Shequanda exclaimed as she appeared as a real person, she was a typical angry black woman in her pyjamas' with puffy hair. So how, after all those years of suppressing emotions and feelings create a human figment

"Go away, Shequanda" Vicky replied

"Finally, you give me a name"

"I had no choice"

"You did have a choice, kissin' that boy"

"You listen to way to much R Kelly"

"The man's a hero"

"He is a criminal paedophile"  
"Damn, watch your mouth, dumbass mulatto freak"

"Fuck you and get out of my head"

"You created me bitch"  
"I'll take out of my imagination"

"You are hype"

"This isn't Friday"

"It's Thursday"

"Get out"

Vicky heated herself for creating this loud mouthed woman, it was her alma mater, someone she almost wanted to be, a strong black woman, she was standing there, looking down at Woodcrest, wishing that she was black home in Queens with the Negros Diablos, wrecking shit. Vicky had fallen and broken through love so much that she wanted to cry. That's what she did. Seeing Jason and Jazmine in the park late at night made her feel crummy, she thought that this happiness was her sadness as they were two opposite people in the world, Vicky hated crying as Alicia thought that tears made you human but Vicky didn't want to be human. A white light appeared, two hovering figures approached her. The woman and man were handsome and familiar, it was her parents, Rosa Rita and Antonio; Vicky couldn't believe her hazel-green eyes as she rubbed her tears with her scarf to see if she was dreaming, they were still there and smiling at her.

"This is not real" Vicky muttered

"We know you are struggling" Rosa Rita replied

"Mom, I don't know what to do?"  
"Just ignore it, take care of your sister" Antonio said calmly

"You are right dad; I should protect Lola from the evils of the world"

"Meha, don't worry, we will always be with you"

"I wish I was back home"

"We all do"  
"I want us to be a family of four again"

"My mom knows what she is doing"

"She hates me"

"No, she's just getting older and rougher"

"Will, she never stop chasing the illusion of love?"

"We don't know"


	5. a deeper understanding of things

_Lola _

Math, it was the only talent she had in life, it kept her off the streets, as it's where she wants to be. Art was another passion of hers as she liked to draw, paint and graffiti on the walls, she was still under house arrest for what happened at Crystal's party; it was the bomb, no matter if she almost got killed, she was bored as hell so she started cleaning he side of the room for once, her boredom became an asset around the house. After cleaning her room, she picked up the phone to call Devon Underwood, the safest homie she had around. Lola had a crush on him; his slow talk made her think differently about herself as she saw more than a thug but a beautiful girl.

"You still in trouble baby" Devon said on the line

"Just cleaned my room" Lola replied

"What are you doing on Friday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got tickets to see Alicia Keys so I need someone to go with"

"Why that piano playing uppity bitch?"

"You'll like it"

"Is it a date, nigga?"

"If you want"

"Let's keep it between us homies"

"Anything for my Latino princess"

"Shut up"

"Crossed the line, haven't it?"

"Nah, can't scare me"

"Good, see you on Friday"

"Do I have to dress up""  
No, wear what you want?"

"Bye"

"Lola, I'd really like to spend more time with you, just the two of us"

"Sure"

"You might be the girl I have been looking for"

Lola had to hang up the line. What the hell was Devon saying, was he in love with her, she felt the same way even if it means seeing Alicia Keys with him so she will go. Lola never wanted a man but Devon was a friend, a good friend that saw more than what others saw her to be, a typical Mexican thug but Devon saw a girl that was so passionate about herself that he had fallen in love with her. Lola knew that love was destined to be painful, learning from Grandma's many men and Vicky and Miguel.

_Vicky _

Vicky was outside the Freeman house, she felt weak and vulnerable, not anymore, she had to move on and be an activist. She could be whatever she wanted to be such as the first female President of America, a writer, journalist, female mob boss, kung fu master and unsigned heroine to the masses. Vicky wanted to tell Huey the truth of how she really felt about this former domestic terrorist. She waited at the door after knocking. After a few minutes, Huey answered the door with a stern look on his face.

"What do you want?" Huey scowled

"To tell you that I hate you" Vicky replied

"But I thought"

"You thought wrong Freeman, you made me weak"

"Sorry, if I hurt your feelings"

"If I want to be a revolutionary, I have to let you go"

"I'll do it"

"What"

"I'll let you go"

"We'll see each other soon"

"If this is a challenge then I'll give you one"

"Nice to see someone is brave enough"

"We are rivals"

"Let's see whose better"

"Game on"

_Huey – the epilogue _

Vicky had to go. Granddad was right, she was just a phase. I couldn't love her. Love was nothing to me just an illusion to make humans feel better about themselves. Seeing Vicky bothered me all the time but she was my challenger. _Soul Plane 3; the blackhacking_ was coming out next week. I guess things couldn't get worst in this family. Vicky was something, she was not like other girls, and she had no remorse or compassion as she was the former leader of the most radical leftist domestic terrorist organisation in the world. I used to have a dream that I would lead them to fight for justice and peace but these niggas were crafty and stone cold killers. Vicky had the chain, their symbol and still had their morals, she may have quit the game but she was a tough girl. I first saw her when she blew the prison electric chair fuse and saved Shabazz. I thought religion was pretend, just like imaginary friends. Vicky was passionate about women's rights and racial equality as she was mixed. I was in bed. I couldn't let myself go because of one girl that was my leftist friend. Vicky was a talented poet, her words were beautifully written. I could have someone to not celebrate Christmas with and be alone on the hill. I had to let the girl go for my own sake and my own good. I could hear muffling of Riley's music which was a pain to hear when I am trying to sleep. It was hard to sleep without having the same dream as last night. The dream of fighting her. I didn't know what my next move was when I saw Vicky again, was it going to be friendly or a bitter dead end.


End file.
